halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Combat Evolved
''"Halo: Combat Evolved! Buy One! heck, buy two! that's an order, soldier!" ''Sergeant Major Johnson after the player completed the Halo 1 Demo. Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 1 was the start of a great franchise. The Gameplay and Storyline is extremely erratic. The Halo: Combat Evolved wide range of Lobbies that come with Halo: Combat Evolved varie due to console are awesome and fun to play around in. Anyway if you are a fan of the Halo Franchise and only have a computer or Laptop, then Halo: Combat Evolved is the Halo Game for you. This Game is a First-Person Shooter made by Bungie Studios and subsidary of Microsoft Game Studios. It is a Game meant for Normal Xbox and PC Consoles. The Date is was released was November 15th, 2001 in the U.S and in the U.K, it was March 14th, 2002. So here you are, the Game we all love, enjoy this article. Campaign Story The Story of Halo: Combat Evolved is not basic, it starts off after the Fall of Reach in August 30th, 2552 when the Halcyon-Class Cruiser, UNSC Pillar of Autumn and it's Longsword-Class Interceptor Escorts follow the Cole Protocol and set a random slipspace jump that does not involve headed for Earth, meanwhile the Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice lead by it's Flagship, Ascendant Justice who's commander is the Supreme Commander Elite, Thel'Vadamee pursue the Autumn. When the Autumn and it's Escorts arrive at a ring world called "Halo." Soon the Fleet of Particular Justice catches up and opens fire on the Autumn. Eventually, Chief along with cortana are forced into abandoning ship along wth the rest of the crew. Captain Keyes then crashes the autumn onto the halo. When Chief and Cortana's Bumblebee Escape Pods hit they begin their epic struggle against the covenant to be the first to unlock the secrets of halo. Soon though, the covenant accidentally open what they think is a Forerunner Weapons Cache, but it turns out to be a a flood containment facility. After trying to rescue captain keyes, johnson and their squad, Chief is trapped inside the facility and must escape by fighting the Parasitic Flood. Chief is soon to be helped by the Sentinels, Robotic Machines left behind to look after the Installation by the Forerunners. Being aided in his battle against the surviving covenant forces and the Deadly Flood by the monitor of Alpha Halo, 343 Guilty Spark, the chief travels back to the control room to activate the halo and destroy the flood. After cortana convinces chief that the halo's kill the flood 's food being us and others with sufficient biomass to sustain the flood, Chief turns against his new ally and now he has the sentinels to deal with. After destroying three pulse generators and trying to save captain keyes was infected, chief travels to the Pillar of Autumn's crash site to overload the reactors on the ship and destroy halo. Chief successfully does this and halo along with the sentinels, spark he thinks is dead, the flood and the entire covenant fleet of particular justice and it's ground forces. The Levels in Halo: Combat Evolved revolve around about Ten Levels in all. These levels are of course very long, the longest being the fifth one. These are the Levels.... 1. Pillar of Autumn. 2. Halo. 3.The Truth and Reconciliation 4. The Silent Cartographer. 5. Assault on the Control Room. 6. 343 Guilty Spark. 7. The Library. 8. Two Betrayals. 9. Keyes. 10.The Maw. Those are the Levels. The Campaign is really fun and enjoyable. Enemies include grunts, jackals, elites and hunters in the covenant. Infection Forms, Human Combat Forms, Elite Combat Forms and Carrier Forms in the flood and Sentinels in the forerunners. The only vehicles that are only featured in this lobby are Wraiths, Spirits and Pelicans. Multiplayer﻿ The Multiplayer in Halo: Combat Evolved is amazing no matter if it were on xbox or PC. You can change the color of your Mark 5 Spartan and make games and servers games as it's called on xbox. The most popular maps are blood gultch and lots of others. You can also fight other people in different Game Types to show off your skill at halo. On PC, the Multiplayer lobby is called, "Multiplayer." While on Xbox it's called "Xbox Live." The Different Maps for the Xbox Version are..... these xbox ones are also included on the PC Version *Battle Creek. Two Bases in a Chasm. *Sidewinder. One Snowy area, with two bases, watch out! *Damnation. One Massive Forerunner Building, let's get fighting! *Rat Race. One Massive Forerunner Maze and so many Teleporters! you ready? *Prisoner. This Forerunner Containment Facility wasn't built for nothing, watch out. *Hang 'Em High. This Section of the Containment Facility is more deadly, keep your eye open. *Chill Out. A Covenant Ship, let's get to work. *Derelict. A Huge Covenant Space Station, pretty view but not for long. *Boarding Action. Two Ships in deadly battle, who'll win? *Chiron TL-34. This Human Prison is not going to keep you in, long, is it? *Blood Gultch. This vicious battle ground is for tough people only. *Wizard. Halo sure is weird, but is this taking it too far? *Longest. These Long Corridors remind me of a lost hope. The added PC Maps are... *Death Island. This island is based around the Silent Cartographer? Well, well, well. *Danger Canyon. This little canyon has more than just trees. *Infinity. This masssive canyon has a small secret. *Timberland. This Area was a Forerunner Isolation area, time to bring it back to life? *Icefields. This Icy place has more than just stupid ice. *Gephyrophobia. This section of rat race will surely test your skill. The Damage System is built up of two stages, Shields and Health. The Energy Shields will protect you from damage for only a short time. Once the Shields are depleted you will start to lose health. you have Eight bars of health, once all are depleted you will die. The Shield Bar is located above the health bars. It is a long bar with bluish tinge to it. It will deplete after taking some damage and will recharge slowly. Once you lose a couple of health bars, the remaining health bars will shine red indicating you are seriously injured and you can just hear chief's heartbeat. The only way to restore health is to look for Health Packs scattered throughout levels. These Health Packs are reconigzed as White Packs with Red Crosses on them. These can be found on Multiplayer, but are more commonly found on campaign. As well as playing with other people, you can browse through the servers to pick the one you think is best. The Bad thing is that if you make a friend online you will quickly lose them since it is hard to find them on other servers. There are 38 Default Gametypes in Halo 1. *Classic Slayer. Classic Deathmatch. Kill as many players as you can and reach the required score to win. *Classic Slayer Pro. Slayer Variant. Classic Deathmatch. Kill as many players as you can and reach the required score to win. You start with a Magnum, Assault Rifle and Grenades. *Classic Elimination. Slayer Variant. Everyone has One life, everyone must keep fighting until they all are dead except one, whoever is the last man standing wins! Players who are dead must watch the fighting. There are three rounds. *Classic Phantoms. Slayer Variant. Everyone has unlimited active camo, hunt down your chosen targets in order, Be the first with 15 points to win! Killing non targets will not result in points. *Classic Endurance. Each player has five lives. Respawn Time growth and odd man out rules apply. The first person with Ten points or the last man standing wins! *Classic Rockets. Slayer Variant. Everyone has Rocket Launchers but has no motion trackers. Kill everyone you spot, except yourself to earn points! *Classic Snipers. Slayer Variant. Everyone has Sniper Rifles. Kill everyone you spot down your scope. Be careful though, your not the only one with a SR! *Classic Oddball. Find the Skull, carry it for two minutes, watch out, other people will kill you for it! *Classic Reverse Tag. You are "it" but you run slow, but you still score points. Accumulate two minutes to win. *Classic Accumulate. You are given five minutes to win. Every kill speeds up the timer but every death, slows it down. *Classic Juggernaut. The Juggernaut has powerful powers allowing it to do extra damage. Kill the Juggernaut to gain his powers. *Classic Stalker. Juggernaut Variant. The Sneaky Stalker is completely invisible with his active camo powers. Kill the Stalker to gain his powers. *Classic King. Control the Hill for a total of two minutes to the win. *Classic King Pro. King Variant. Control the Hill for a total of two minutes to win. Start with Magnum, Assault Rifle and Grenades. *Classic Crazy King. King Variant. Control the Hill for a certain time. Be careful though, it's always on the move! *Classic Race. Get to the Flag Stations first before the others to win! *Classic Rally. Race Variant. Try and get to the goal before it moves! *Classic Capture the Flag. Inflitrate the enemy base to steal their flag, once stolen, bring it back to base and drop it at your flag to score. Remember, if yours is not their, you can't score! *Classic Invasion. CTF Variant. Plant your flag at the enemy's to score. Three successful assaults and you win! *Classic Iron CTF. CTF Variant. Plant your flag at the enemy's, be careful though, the enemy have Scorpion tanks! *Classic CTF Pro. CTF Variant. Steal the enemy flag and bring it back to base. You start with a Magnum, Assault Rifle and Grenades. *Classic Team Race. Race Variant. Help your team get to the flags. Whoever on that team wins, the whole team wins. *Classic Team Rally. Race Variant. Help your team get to the flags. Whoever on that team wins, the whole team wins. Keep in mind that the flags move! *Classic Team Oddball. Oddball Variant. Carry the skull around for two minutes, don't worry, your team is covering you! *Classic Team King. King Variant. Help your team take over the hill and become king. *Classic Team Slayer. Slayer Variant. Help your team kill the other. Classic Team Deathmatch. Kill everyone on the other side. *Slayer. Slayer Variant. Deathmatch. Kill as many people as you can. Reach the required score to win. *Oddball. Oddball Variant. Take the skull, keep it for two minutes. *Juggernaut. Juggernaut Variant. The Juggernaut causes extra damage. Kill the Juggernaut to gain his powers. *King. King Variant. Take control of the hill before someone else does. *Crazy King. King Variant. Take control of the hill before someone else does. Hurry, they move from time to time! *Race. Race Variant. Beat the others to it. Race to the flags before someelse to win. *Capture the Flag. CTF Variant. Capture the enemy flag and bring it back to base to score. *Assault. You must get the enemy flag and place it at their base to score. *Team Slayer. Slayer Variant. Help your team kill as many people on the other team as you can. *Team Oddball. Oddball Variant. Take the skull and hide behind your team while you hold it for two minutes. *Team King. King Variant. Help your team take control of the hills. *Team Race. Race Variant. Help your team win the race! Weapons, Vehicles, Characters and More! The Weapons of Halo: Combat Evolved are..... Human Weapons: *M6D Magnum *MA5B Assault Rifle *99C-S2 Sniper Rifle *M90 Shotgun *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *M7057 Defoliant Projector only *LAAG Anti-Aircraft Gun *Hog Rocket only Covenant Weapons: *Plasma Rifle *Plasma Pistol *Needler *Shade Gun *Fuel Rod Gun in multiplayer only. *Energy Sword Unusable The Vehicles of Halo: Combat Evolved are....... Human Vehicles: *Warthog *Rocket Warthog only *Scorpion *Pelican Undrivable Covenant Vehicles: *Ghost *Banshee *Wraith Undrivable *Spirit Undrivable The Characters of Halo: Combat Evolved are...... Human Characters: *John-117 Chief *Cortana *Sergeant Avery J. Johnson *Captain Jacob Keyes *Private Wallace A. Jenkins *Corporal Lovik *Private Manael Mendoza *Private Kuppas *Private First Class Chips Dubbo *M.Fitzgerald *Private Hosky *Private Bisenti *Sergeant Pete Stacker *Private O'Brien *Private Waller *Private Riley *Carol "Foehammer" Rawley Forerunner Characters: *343 Guilty Spark The Equipment of Halo: Combat Evolved is.... *Fragmentation Grenades *Plasma Grenades The PowerUps of Halo: Combat Evolved are........ *Health Pack *Overshields *Active Camouflage The Difficulties of Halo: Combat Evolved are..... Easy: Your foes cower and fall before envitable onslaught, yet final victory will leave you wanting more. It is shown as a shield. Normal: Hordes of aliens vie to destroy you, but nerves of steel and a quick trigger finger give you a solid chance to prevail. It is shown as a shield with a sword across it. Heroic: Your enemies are numerous as they are ferocious; their attacks are devastating. Survival is not guaranteed. It is shown by a shield with two crossed swords. Legendary: You face opponents who have never known defeat, who laugh in alien tongues at your efforts to survive. This is suicide. It is shown by a shield with two crossed swords and a elite head in the middle. Halo: Original Soundtrack The Halo: Combat Evolved Original Soundtrack was made my Bungie Members, Martin O'Donnel and Michael Salvatori. There is one disc of the soundtrack and the disc is made up of Twenty Six Soundtracks. The Music is really original and suites halo really well, this video is a great example on how great the music is. To see 1 more great video, go to the video section. thumb|300px|right Trivia *Halo was originally being developed for the Mac and PC as a Third Person Shooter, before Microsoft took interest in it's development and purchased Bungie Studios, thereby owning a promising video game to use exclusively for xbox. *There are 8,087 lines of dialog, most of them randomly triggered during combat. *The Halo: Combat Evolved box art shows the banshees in the background in their "no driver" state but their still flying and the same is seen when Foehammers pelican is shot down by a pair of banshees who are in the same state.On the box art they also fire laser beams at the warthog instead of their Twin Plasma Cannons featured in the game. *Halo 1 was originally going to have the weapons from Halo 2 and Halo 3 featured, but there wasn't enough time to add them and only some of the original were added. *The Revenant Vehicle from Halo Reach was going to be added in Halo 1 but it decided it was going to take to long so they scrapped it. *The Plasma Rifle "blueprint" is actually a needler "blueprint" with the plasma rifle ontop. *The Game was going to have a changing weather system, but it would be to difficult to do so they got rid of it. *Bungie was planning to call the game simply "Halo" but Microsoft thought adding the name "Combat Evolved" to it would be better so that the Japanese don't get the product mixed up with others. That's why on Halo's menu, it simply says "Halo." *This game only has one NAMED villian who is named, 343 Guilty Spark which is odd. Gallery﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Video Gallery ﻿ thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Halo Original Soundtrack Flood Theme Other ﻿ ﻿